To Change one's reality
by Viv Slvrdreamer
Summary: this is a megamind/labryinth crossover. it's visataion based
1. Chapter 1

To Change one's reality

By Viv Slvrdreamer

A labyrinth/Megamind crossover

Jareth would not let me go away from it. He is one pushy goblin king. It started out as a visitation and turned into an eight chapter story *grumbles* Damm goblin king just had to be a muse for once. I can practically hear him being so dang pleased about this too.

All characters have been only borrowed. Hopefully not harmed and no money was made off this. This is only for entrainment.

Labyrinth characters belong to Jim Henson. Megamind characters belong to DreamWorks. Those not associated to either of those belong to me and are abused at my will. Bwhahahahaha cough, cough on with the show.

Chapter 1

I was sitting at the computer typing a note off to a friend when it hit me… glitter that is and a lot of it.

"What the hell… Jareth, what's the reason for this." I stood up to brush off the pile of glitter off my lap. And then shake out my keyboard. thank god I had switched to a spill proof one.

"Where have you been my petit Poisson? I have heard nothing out of you in." he threw up his hands what five years at least."

"What?" I said staring at him. Had it been that long?

He gave me a look like he didn't believe I had just said that. "You will write something…even if I have to force you to do it."

"Jareth I don't have time now." I said

"You will make time." he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"But I …." He stopped me by holding up a gloved finger. "You of all people know you… don't …have ….a ….choice"

"Really" I said crossing my arms. "And what pray tell do you want me to write. I haven't been able to write in a long time."

He stepped away from me and spread out his arms. "Something new… I even brought you inspiration." he smiled. I paled because that could be anything.

The glitter storm was blinding when it cleared everything was covered in it and standing in the middle of the room was a large robotic gorilla. even before it turned around I knew exactly who that was. "O no, Jareth send him home he doesn't belong here." I said pointing him.

"Not a chance in the underworld my dear Poisson." He smirked.

The gorilla looked around in confusion and did a slow turn and stared at the two of us with large caramel colored brown eyes. I shook my head I glared at Jareth. "He can't stay here send him back to Metro City."

He smiled sickly-sweet. "The only way to get him home… is to get him there… yourself." with that Jareth disappeared leaving myself, Minion and a huge amount of glitter in the house.

"Where am I?" he looked at me. "And who are you?" He had his arms up like I might try something. This didn't surprise me this would have freaked out anyone.

"Ok whatever you do don't panic…. you're not where were that's for sure." I said

Minion looked around "where is here… exactly? I was at the lair …. A minute ago where is the boss."

"If he was there with you when you disappeared. Probably a bit freaked out right now." O god… Jareth I'm so going to get you for this I thought.

"And here is? He asked again

"You're in California" I said telling him where he now was.

"California… how... I was in" He looked a bit panicked.

"Metro city, I know… look it's not going to be easy to explain… well it is… but everything trying to explain the explanation is so not" I said shaking my head

"Well that's confusing" he said

"You have no idea" I took a deep breath and started over. "You're in California… and possibly a different dimension from yours. Here you're a movie cartoon character and in this world…. Metro City doesn't exist."

"That's not possible." Said the fish in a robot gorilla suit.

"Long story as short as possible … Jareth … poofs you here …and leaves. " I look at him "And you're the last person…err fish who should be talking about imposable things." I indicated his robotic suit.

Minion had walked to a window and outside he saw lazy suburban homes sunshine and palm trees.

"Defiantly not Metro City." Minion turned towards me … and sighed. "How do I get home if I don't know where I …well am?"

"The only way I can think of is magic but it's been so long since I have tried it …I don't know if it will work." I stated

"Magic?" He looked confused. I could tell he didn't believe in magic.

"It's part of that… long story." I said "I have some crystals around here someplace."

I turned to the closet dug out a box from the top shelf and walked over to the table opening it. Minion looked inside too. "Oh pictures" he pulled a few out and looked at them" what are these from?" He asked holding one out for me to see.

"One of the villain's balls Jareth had. That was just before all hell broke loose." I told him

"Villain's balls? Are you saying you're a villain?" a skeptical look on his face.

"No, we had to have dates. They had to be villains. Some really crazy characters went to that one." I got a fond reminiscing look to my face "What we did to that hall". I shook my head "He had peach puree dripping from the chandeliers for days." I said with a huge grin on my face.

Minion grimaced. "Sounds disgusting."

I pulled out one of several crystals.

"And that?" he asked pointing to the ball in my fingers.

"Magic, Well it was when I put it in here anyway I hope it still has a good charge." I put the photos back in the box and put it back up on the shelf.

"How will that get me home?" He said with a skeptical look on his face can't blame him he is used to technology not this.

"Like this." I grabbed his robotic hand and shut my eyes and wished.


	2. Chapter 2

See disclaimer at the top of Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Next thing we knew we were standing in the former Evil Lair of the one and only Megamind.

"Minion?" came the frantic shout from the other room.

"Sir." he said happily. "I'm in here."

"Minion what happened you were right there and then." …he stopped staring. "Who is that?"

"Aha sir …this is a long story." Said Minion looking from Megamind to me and back again

He pointed at me. "How did you get in here?" he asked. "And what just happened in there?"

I actually stepped behind Minion putting him between myself and Megamind. He is a heck of a lot scarier in person when he is peeved that he is on the big screen.

"Now calm down. Sir I can explain." Minion said

"Calm down… calm down." He was getting aggravated

"Well you see." Started Minion

"We are in the middle of the most ingenious plan ever and you just take off to hang out with …. Whoever this this person is" he waved his arms around

"But I…" said Minion

"You are a dim witted create…"

I stepped out behind Minion. "O stuff a sock in it." I shouted.

Megamind froze so did Minion nether one was expecting that. "He was trying to tell you want happened if you give him the chance." They both starred at me. "Honestly if Jareth hadn't of" … There was a poof and of course there he stood "you bellowed my petit Poisson"

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms and looked at him. "O goodie…. hi Jareth." I said as sweetly as I could.

"I see you got him home." indicating Minion. "Such a good petit Poisson you are." he said

"Stop calling me that I'm not your petit anything." I said in an even tone.

He chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that."

Minion had edged back over towards Megamind who was staring at this exchange in shock.

"What's going on?" he whispered to the fish any previous frustrations forgotten.

"That's the man who did this." said Minion pointing towards Jareth.

Jareth walked over and was inches from me.

"I got him home… Ok; I'll try to write a story to make you happy… can I go home now."

He pinched my chin between his gloved thumb and fingers. "I don't think so… its time… I put you back in the water… where you belong my dear."

I looked at him in confusion "huh...What?"

And there was a flash like an explosion without heat or sound Megamind and Minion both covered their eyes against the brightness of it. Jareth could be heard chuckling. When they uncovered their eyes and blinked a few times Jareth was gone and at first it looked like I was too… till Minion gasped.

"Look sir." Megamind looked to where Minion was pointing on the floor was a fish.

Megamind scooped up the fish and looked at it. "She is alive. Quick get some water Minion."

I groaned but didn't open my eyes.

Later when I came to my head was killing me I felt odd all over what happened I said in a groggily voice

"Well we aren't sure exactly" said Megamind

"You ok" asked Minion

"I think so" I said trying to move I felt…glass…. What… I looked around "what's this? "

Megamind looked to his friend" well …."

"Am I in water?" I asked realizing what I was in

Minion came into view "well …umm…"

"What?" I asked looking at both in confusion

I felt movement as Minion picked up the ball they had put me and soon I was facing a mirror

"You're a fi…"started Minion. I screamed

Megamind shouted at me … "calm down"

"What the heck happened to me!" I just stared at the refection

"I don't know" Megamind said in a small voice

Minion piped up in a cheerful voice. "well at least you're a nice looking fish." He smiled "actually kind of pretty."

I looked at myself. "I'm a fish." I said I started to shake.

"She is in shock isn't she?" said Megamind.

"Afraid so sir." said minion looking back at Megamind.


	3. Chapter 3

See disclaimer at the top of Chapter 1

Chapter 3

Megamind had run DNA tests on me hoping to find some answer and pored over the videos that had been taken by the lairs cameras. He finally called over Minion they started to talk in whispered voices

"She isn't human and from what I can tell she never was" said Megamind

"Well not now sir" stated Minion

"No that's not what I mean her DNA is so close to yours …. She is a fish there are no markers of her ever being human" Megamind shook his head "I have watched the tape and for all intense purposes it looks like he changed her physically. But the DNA says she is all fish just like you" Megamind looked at his friend "It makes no sense."

"What does that mean?" Minion asked "I know he said something about putting her back where she belongs." Minion looked at the ball that's was slowly moving across the table top the back at Megamind. "Sir you don't think."

I was feeling better and had moved around in the ball. The mirror set not too far from the table let me look at myself I was a red color. It was hard to see the light was not the best and I tried to swim as close to the glass as I could and found out the ball moved kind of like a hamster ball. I tried to move again and started to roll forward I stopped but the ball kept moving and I went right off the table.

"Ack no" I rolled right off the edge of the table… sur-krrrack! The sound that was herd by the boys as it hit the floor was nothing to what I heard in that ball it was incredibly loud.

Megamind came over and picked up the ball. I cracked my eyes open "you ok"

"Yes… that was just really loud" I said righting myself in the ball.

"That's the reason I hate people tapping the glass." said minion

"What were you trying to do break this thing open and get away?" said Megamind peering at me

I looked at the blue man. "No I was trying to get a better look at myself and I couldn't stop the ball from rolling."

Minion reached out for the ball. "I'll take her to the restroom the light is better in there."

Megamind handed over the ball. "Ok just be careful, you're a fish now you may be a space fish but you're still a fish ok."

"Yea ok I'll be careful" I said with mild irritation

Minion headed across the room and down a short hallway opening a door and flipping on the lights he wasn't kidding this restroom had great lighting. a bank of mirrors along one wall with a long counter it had been completely renovated to suit two guys and not a warehouse full of workers it was a grand scale. But homiest looking restroom he walked over to the mirrors setting the ball on a short empty vase that set and a decent height to the mirrors.

"How's this?" he said

I looked at myself in the mirror "it really is me isn't it?"

"The eyes are the same"

"You remember what my eyes looked like" I looked at him in the glass he shrugged

"I notice that kind of stuff, and you have nice eyes"

I blushed my skin *can it be called skin I didn't see scales on my face * turned a light shade of pink across my nose would have been I had reddish scales across the top of my head err body with brown striping and fins like minions but they were of a lighter red color the more solid ribs of a darker red and they had a slight curl to the tips.

I noticed what looked to be an antenna "What's on my back" I said trying to tilt up to see it

He looked down at me "oh that's the cybernetic implant" pointing at my back

"A what?" I said

"An implant" he turned his back to the mirror "see I have one too"

"What's that for?"

"I can control this robot with mine lets me transmit brain impulses. I can… well sir can explain it better I just know it works" he said with a shrug

Ok… this was getting more confusing as time passed for me so I said "if Jareth changed my form to suit whatever reason he had for doing it …. Why do I have one?"

"Aha… well…. err …" he shrugged "I don't know"

I looked at the mirror once more I opened my mouth other than the little sharp looking teeth it looked relatively normal I even had my over bite

I sighed "that's defiantly me"

"You are a very pretty fish you know"

"Thank you" I said blushing once more

He paused looking at me "you know I don't even know your name"

"Vivian but my friends call me Viv" I said looking at him

"Viv…" he looked at me and smiled "I like that it's a nice name"


	4. Chapter 4

See disclaimer at the top of Chapter 1

Chapter 4

Megaminds decided that sleep was a good Idea and get a fresh start in the morning. He slept in his large rolling chair. It was an extreme looking office chair but one he could kind of curl up In. Minion slept in his suit. I was settled on to the table In a nest of blankets Inside Minion robotic arms once powered down they wouldn't move and there for I wouldn't roll off the table.

"Good night Viv." said Minion.

"Night Minion, night Megamind." I said.

"Hum." he said already drifting off.

I settled in the ball at least it was warm and soon I was out.

The next morning I was up early a bit before Minion who was rather surprised to see that. He made a shush motion and pointed towards Megamind. He stood up and picked up the ball headed out of the room towards the small but nicely equipped kitchen area. He set me down and started to make some coffee. In a short half hour the brain bots announced Ms. Richie's arrival and Megamind finally getting up.

"HI Minion." she said making her way across the large area.

"Morning Ms. Richie." He said holding out the coffee mug for her she took it and spotted me.

"Minion who is your friend?" She asked peering at the ball.

He turned and started "oh my manners. Viv this Is Ms. Richie. Ms. Richie this Is Vivian."

She smiled taking a drink of coffee.

I said "hello."

She started to cough on her coffee she didn't expect me to talk.

"Oh sorry." I said sucking in my lower lip.

She looked at me in shock. "You can talk! I thought only he could." she looked at Minion.

"It's a long story Ms. Richie." Said Minion patting her on the back.

"Are you ok I asked?"

She had managed to get over the coughing for the most part. That's when Megamind showed up seeing Roxanne red faced and teary eyed he wondered what happened.

"Roxanne are you ok?" he asked

She looked over to her boyfriend and nodded. "I breathed… when I should have swallowed."

"That's not a good way to drink coffee." he said simply. Making it over to the small counter area he saw me looking kind of guilty "aha she didn't expect you to talk did she."

"No." I said softly. "I didn't mean to scare her."

Minion handed her a paper towel which she accepted and coughed into a few more times then wiped her eyes. Minion handed a coffee mug to Megamind and the sugar bowl he then looked at me and gave me an O' well what can you do look.

Roxanne took a deep breath. "Where did you two find another talking fish." she asked like they had done something catastrophic

"Hey we didn't do this." said Megamind

"No Ms. Richie It's not like that." stated Minion

"Then what? I go on assignment for one day and you happen across another space fish." Roxanne said like she didn't believe them one bit. The boys looked at each other then me in hopes of getting them out of this mess.

"Well it's a funny story." I said

"I'm listening." she said putting a hand on her hip.

And In a short time she knew everything.

"So who is this Jareth?"

"That would be…. Me." Standing across the room was the tall fay. Blond hair sticking out all over he just happened to be dusting glitter off his arm. Everyone jumped Megamind who was armed drew his weapon and fired nothing happened.

"What the" Megamind looked at Minion In "A you have to be kidding me" kind of way.

"It's charged I swear." said Minion.

"That won't work on me blue man." said Jareth.

Megamind didn't like that at all.

"So." said Jareth. "Where is my petit Poisson?"

He spotted me on the counter and with a flip of his wrist I was in his hand and he was peering at me through the glass. "How are you doing?" he said

"Jareth… put me down"

Roxanne looked at Megamind and mouthed petit Poisson. Megamind just shrugged "Now why should I do that I'm enjoying this little predicament you have gotten yourself into"

"I'm not. Will you change me back and let me go home now … please." I said

"Let me think about that." he said and started to flex his fingers.

"No please don't…" He slid the ball across his palm next thing I knew I was sliding towards the other arm across his chest to the other hand and then flipped me towards Roxanne who caught me He chuckled "I think I'll leave you like this a bit longer your far more manageable this way."

I was dizzy and was shaking in the ball. "I think I'm going to be sick." I said

"It's so nice to see you all again." and with a pop he was gone.

Minion took me out of the ball and started to run tap water over my back just in case I really was sick. "You ok?" he asked

"Body juggling really cool to watch… not fun if you're the ball" I said

"Wow" was what Roxanne said

Megamind said "yea you should have seen him yesterday"

"Why did he call you little fish?" she asked "He called you petit Poisson that means little fish In French"

"How did you know that" asked Megamind

"What?" She smirked "you mean there is something I know that you don't this is a first"

"Better" Minion asked me

I sighed "much actually" I thought for a minute "he has called me that I guess since I met him when I was fourteen Jareth calls all the lIstian's something. Mostly due to us being a huge pain in his backside. I never really thought about it beyond that"

"That's odd don't you think" said Roxanne


	5. Chapter 5

See disclaimer at the top of Chapter 1

Chapter 5

After that Roxanne had to get to work. Megamind was scheduled to go to the local school. Minion was going about his chores I rolled to where I could hear him singing he had no idea someone was watching him... till he turned and screamed "How long have you been there? " He said after from when he spotted me.

"Long enough. " I said

"Oh you saw all that then." He said kind of embarrassed.

"Minion… I'm back." Came Megaminds shout from across the lair

"Welcome back sir." was Minions reply "How were the students."

"Not bad… full of questions but nothing I couldn't handle." He walked over to where the kitchen area was.

"Sounds like you had fun." Minion sounded cheerful.

"I did." he clapped his hands together. "What's for lunch?"

"Aha today I made BLT's" said Minion setting the plate on the counter in front of Megamind.

His eyes lit up "really" he picked up the offered sandwich and bit into it "Oh Minion you're a fantastic fish" he said around a mouthful of food

"Chew, swallow, and then talk sir" the fish reminded him. Megamind wrinkled his nose up at him and took the plate and headed towards the lab.

"Uhh boys." said Minion that caused me to laugh. "What… it's true." Minion said with a shrug picking up the ball.

"I know." I said watching Megamind head across the building.

After lunch Minion and I settled on the old sofa and watched TV. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew Megamind was picking me up.

"Huh?... What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Just after six." he said "I have a surprise for you."

I brightened "is it a puppy?"

He stared at me then laughed. "No… better"

Minion was standing next to a sheet covered chair practically bouncing on his robotic toes.

"Now Minion." Minion pulled the sheet with a flourish off the chair. There full of water and ready to go was a robotic suit smaller than Minions more human looking and slightly female in appearance.

"Well?" asked Megamind

"Wow" I said I was wide eyed.

Minion who could see my face better than Megamind could said "she likes it… I can see it on her face."

"Do you?" he asked lifting me up to really look at me

I turned in the ball towards him "you built this… for me?"

"Well Minion did most of it" said Megamind

"Really?" not that anyone could tell but I had tears of happiness in my eyes

"You do like it?... right?"

"I could so hug you both right now" I bit my lower lip smiling.

They both grinned.

The better part of the evening was spent showing me how it worked and to get me walking well Minion actually did that not that I was complaining one bit By 10:30 I was mobile and quite exhausted.

"I can't believe how tired I feel."

"Yea it takes some getting used to."

We had gone towards the thinking area with its notes hanging in a mobile fashion Megamind was at the drafting table working on a sketch of some kind.

He looked up "well… how's it working"

"Fantastic." was my reply.

"I think she has the hang of it sir." said Minion "We were planning to power down for the night do you need anything before we do."

"No go on ahead Minion I'll be fine." Megamind said looking up from the table

"Ok good night then." Said Minion


	6. Chapter 6

See disclaimer at the top of Chapter 1

Chapter 6

I was up before my usual time well before Minion and decided to go walking about the place.

"Well my petite P…" I cut him off. "Why do you keep calling me your little fish?" I asked Jareth.

He smirked. "So you finally figured out what I was saying."

"Actually Roxanne did."

"She did strike me as a smart one… Because… That's what you are… and always have been. You have always been a little fish. Though you're bigger now than when you first came to me."

"Very funny I was 14 when I first met you." I said to him crossing my arms.

"No my dear you were 6 months old when I first met you." Jareth stated

I looked at him confused "what?"

He put his hands on my arms near my shoulders and looked at me… really looked and it dawned on me "I was wished away" He nodded

"By whom" I asked

"By an older couple who chose you for their Minion" he said sadly

"So I really am" I stared at him

"A little fish." He said

"Why not them too then." I had to know

"They knew what they were doing… I asked them if they wanted to come after you. They said even if they made it through the labyrinth there would be no home to return to. They did it to save your life." While he had been talking I had been talking steps away from him.

Minion by this time was up and heard part of this conversation… not really meaning to hear something that might be private but considering what Jareth had done the last two times he had been there. Well he wanted to make sure I was ok.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked already anticipating the answer. I didn't want to hear.

"There isn't a point to lying… when the truth hurts so much more." It's something he has said before and I knew… he wasn't lying.

"That's why I call you my petit Poisson. I didn't change your form. I removed the glamour already on you."

I felt like I needed air… I had to get out… go someplace…. other than here. I turned away from Jareth and ran… through the holographic door and down the street.

Jareth spoke." You might as well come out now Minion… I know your there."

Minion stepped out of the shadows Jareth looked at him. "So know you know."

"Why hide her like that?... Why not tell her before now?"

"Tell her that I put her where I did. Without knowing about any others of her kind…. Four months ago she knew nothing of your world. Telling her before then would have been pointless. She would have lost the will to live… The hope of ever having someone like herself… she would have stopped living and that would have been the cruelest thing… I could have done to her." With that he was gone.

After a while I had stopped running. Why had he kept this from me? Finding herself at the docks i found a way under to hide

"You're telling me Jareth told her the truth" Megamind looked at minion in disbelief

"It sure felt like it Sir." Minion wringing his hands with a worried expression on his face. "I have to find her."

I had been sitting under the pier for a while now. "Core so this is where you been hiding. Should have looked here first. You always did have a fondness for the water"

I knew that voice though this is the last place I expected to hear it "Hoggle?" I said. I turned in my tank and peered in to the dimness behind me.

"Yes love… its me." he said stepping out to where I was. "Blimie… you're really a fish."

"You already knew that though… didn't you" I said to him smiling at the look on his face "You have been around almost as long as Jareth."

"Aye… I did but I just didn't expect it… He took off your glamor."

"Why didn't you tell me? " I asked the dwarf

"Would you have believed me if I had" he replied

I thought about that "no probably not" I sighed "Where do I belong Hoggle?"

"Where do you want to belong love? Do you want to go home? Or there is the labyrinth… that has charm all its own or" he held up a finger "there is this world too"

"I don't know" I said simply

"I'd be surprised if you didn't"


	7. Chapter 7

See disclaimer at the top of Chapter 1

Chapter 7

He had hunted the whole area around the lair. Megamind and Roxanne too only to come up empty. Minion sadly returned to the lair.

"Got everything love"

"That's the last of it" I said the crystals now holding all my belongings

"Where to next then the labyrinth or back to your friend"

"Let's start at the labyrinth. I …I want to talk to Jareth"

It was late and dark when Minion arrived at lair he was worried to say the least

"Well?" asked Megamind

"No… I don't know where she is I have been every place I can think of"

Roxanne looked at Megamind she was worried not just for Viv but Minion too she had never seen him like this Megamind went to console his friend "Minion you know she's ok"

"No I don't… what if she was grabbed by" … he flung out his arms" the government what if she is dead or dying some place what if….. I never get to tell her how I really feel" he sank to the bottom of his tank

Megamind put a hand against the tank "we will find her"

"I hope so"

I went into the throne room Jareth was sitting in the window sill "What are you doing here" he was looking in the crystal held in his fingers before letting it float out the window "I was hoping you would be making fish faces at your new friend by now" he said

I smiled "funny Jareth… very funny"

"I try" he finally turned from the window "let me guess you want to know if you can still come here"

I nodded "I like coming here but if I can't I'd like to know"

He stood up and walked over "You're a listian"

"But I'm a fish"

He smiled "Hoggle would start a revolt if I banned any of you"

"I really do spoil him too much "

I smiled and did something that probably was way… way overdue I hugged him "Thank you"

"You're welcome my petit Poisson"

"Stop calling me that"

"Make me"


	8. Chapter 8

See disclaimer at the top of Chapter 1

Chapter 8

Minion was worried, miserable and couldn't sleep He looked up and stared across the room there was a faint popping sound and in front of him were Viv and Jareth

"I believe… " Said Jareth pushing me forward "she belongs here" and he was gone

"Viv" minion started "where have you been?" He sounded cross "I was worried sick we couldn't find you I looked everywhere" He grasped my arms and shook me "don't ever do that again" then pulled me in a hug "I thought you might be dead or god forbid in a government facility you scared me to death"

I sighed "I … I'm sorry I took off but I felt I had to get away"

"I know I was listening I shouldn't have done it but" He made a grab for my hand and once he had it he didn't let go "I was worried he might do something to you again I didn't expect him to tell you what he did honestly"

I was looking down He touched the glass on the tank where I was looking" I am sorry but I did it because I care"

I finally looked up at his brown eyes I nuzzled the glass against his hand He gave me a soft smile

Now it was his turn to look at the interesting invisible spot of the floor "I don't want you to go… I like having you here" He looked at me "Don't go ever again stay with me" he said softly

I looked at him "Do you really mean that" I asked hopefully

"I really mean that"

~~fin~~

Hehe fin get it …no … well I tried

There might be more later but right now I'm calling this one finished for now tho I do have some much shorter visitations planed


End file.
